My New Heart Was Broken, Until You Returned
by JustCallMe.Catgirl
Summary: She's dead. She's dead, and I have to live without her. But I CAN'T. I'd rather DIE. Please, come back. Come back to me, my love... My Cherushii...Sequel to: A New Heart
1. Chapter 1

**My New Heart Was Broken, Until You Came Back.**

**Summary: She's dead. And I have to live without her. But I _can't_. I'd rather die. Please, come back. Come back to me, my love. My Cherushii... Sequel to A New Heart.**

**Well, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel... But so many people asked for it, soo... I DID! I also tried to make it a little more funny, because the last one made me cry.**

* * *

**Naraku POV: **

"No!" Naraku screamed, watching Hakudoshi slit the maiden's throat. He watched her body fall limp, her blood pouring all over his little demon. His anguish died and was replaced by a terrible rage. This was worse than when Kagura had tried to join the side of Sesshoumaru. Damn that little mongrel! But then something happened to put Naraku into better spirits. That new heart Hakudoshi had grown while loving the girl shattered into a million little pieces. He shielded himself with miasma as the shards of Hakudoshi's true love shot around him. And slowly, Hakudoshi placed the young girl on the ground, and his face shifted into emotionless. Akago, recovered from his wounds, hovered next to Hakudoshi.

* * *

**Akago POV:**

"I'm sorry for the loss of your love." Akago said, trying his hardest not look into his brother's painful eyes. But when he finally brought himself to do it, he was surprised to see Hakudoshi completely unfased. Hakudoshi looked at Akago with empty eyes.

"Don't be. It doesn't matter. Come, let us rejoin Naraku." Akago gasped, despite himself. Hakudoshi must not be right in the head! Or worse. He looked down at his brother's chest and saw exactly what he had expected. Hakudoshi's heart, the one given to him from that beautiful girl, was gone, shattered into pieces. He sighed, and nodded his head reluctantly. He noticed his brother's hair had gone back to it's purple shade. He followed Hakudoshi to where Naraku stood, and bowed to him.

"We're sorry for double-crossing you, Naraku. It won't happen again." Hakudoshi stated, his voice monotone. Akago nodded, looking at Naraku hatefully but calmly.

"I trust it won't. But I don't blame you Hakudoshi, Akago. You were blinded by that stupid girl. Come! We depart." Naraku stated blandly, and took to the air. Hakudoshi followed, and after him Akago._ 'Brother, you can't possibly say that... Cherushii didn't matter to you.'_ Akago thought to his brother. He watched Hakudoshi flinch at the mention of _her_ name, his illusion of not-caring disappearing for a moment. _'She did, I'll admit. But... I couldn't protect her. I am not worthy to hold her memory.' _Hakudoshi thought back, his face once again composing itself. Then Akago felt his brother shut off his mind to him. He sighed, and focused on the journey ahead.

* * *

_Cherushii, my love. I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry. I want to die, but Naraku will not allow it. I need you. More then life, I need you. Please come back to me my love. Please. _

* * *

_**500 years later...**_

Uzumaki Cherushii made her way through the market, trying to get out of the busy crowds and get home before dark. Everyone knew Tokyo was dangerous at night, especially when you were a young girl like Cherushii. She excused herself as she shoved past someone. '_Yes! Noranoma Street! Almost home!'_ She thought gratefully. Just another 5 blocks, and she was home and safe. But, given Cherushii's luck, it was too good to be true. Before Cherushii knew it, she was on the ground, her groceries every where. The boy who had knocked into her looked her up and down, then shrugged and started picking up her groceries. There was something weird about this boy, something she couldn't trust. But she ignored her instinct and started apologizing profusely to the boy.

"I am sooo sorry! My mind was some where else, I didn't see you!" She said, blushing slighty as the guy looked at her once more. He was kind of cute, she had to admit... Even though she had sworn herself off guys while she was in college, she couldn't help it. Although he was dressed slighty nerdy, with a teal sweater-vest, and white long-sleeve shirt under it, and light jeans, she just couldn't help herself. His hair was a shiney black-brown, his eyes... They almost looked red... Damn was he cute! He adjusted his glasses, propping them back up on the bridge of his nose. He looked almost angry... But then his the slight scowl he had disappeared, replaced with a smile.

"It's okay! It was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going... But at least I bumped into a beautiful girl." He said, his smile widening. Cherushii felt her face turn a bright red. She turned her head away from those entrancing ruby eyes and focused on picking up her spilled products. Her blush deepened as her and the boy's hands brushed against each other. Finally, her groceries were completely picked up, and Cherushii got to her feet.

"Sorry again..." She said, smiling weakly. He smiled back at her, nodding.

"It was my fault anyway... I'm Onigumo Naraku, by the way." He stated calmly. Cherushiis eyes widened noticibly, and now the red alert was going off in her head. _'DANGER! DANGER! NOT GOOD! RUN AWAY!' _her mind told her. But for the life of her, Cherushii couldn't figure out why she was so scared all of the sudden. And so, Cherushii made one of the biggest mistakes people make. She ignored her instincts twice.

"Uzumaki Cherushii. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He smiled back, but something about it made Cherushii shiver...

"Konichiwa, Cherushii-san. Since I so rudely bumped into you and made you spill your groceries, can I make it up to you by walking you home?" He asked politely. _'DON'T TRUST HIM!! RUN AWAY YOU BAKA!' _her mind screamed anxiously. But once again, she completely ignored herself.

"Hai, arigato gozimas." Cherushii responded, smiling cheerfully. Naraku took a few of the many bags Cherushii was carrying and started walking in the direction she was. He strutted in front of her, taking the lead. Cherushii looked at his back confused.

"Ano... Do you know where you're going?" Cherushii asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer...

"Hai, I know where your apartment is." He said darkly, not turning to face her.

"What...?" Cherushii asked, wondering what the hell was going on. Then it hit her. Random guys don't come up to you at nine o'clock at night in Tokyo and offer to carry your groceries, even if they had knocked you down.

"Who are you?!" She shrieked, dropping her groceries and getting ready to run.

"Me, Cherushii-san?" He turned to face her, his eyes now glowing red, "Why, I'm Onigumo Naraku. And I want you very badly." He smirked evilly, his eyes lustfully studying her body. _'NOW WILL YOU RUN, YOU BAKA?!'_ the voice in her head screamed. And for once, Cherushii listened to herself.

* * *

**The history of the Onigumo Boys since Naraku's dissapearance:  
**

Hakudoshi Onigumo was his name. Bank robbery was his game. Of course, no one ever knew he commited the haneous crimes he committed; Hakudoshi was amazingly good at placing the blame on someone else. But that doesn't mean he _didn't_ commit the crimes.

Hakudoshi was eighteen, and lived alone with his younger brother Akago, who was fourteen, in there pent house apartment on Noranoma street. Their neighbors merely thought the boys to be orphan brothers who were adopted by some rich father, but what they _didn't_ know was that the boys were both over 500 year old demons, whom had constructed concealing spells to make them _seem_ like humans and robbed banks for livings.

Akago was still in school (although he insisted he didn't need it), and had become quite the lady's man. Although he disliked all of the attention, he couldn't help but feel a bit cocky when all of the other teenage boys in his school glared at him with jealousy. He tried to keep a low profile, but it was impossible when you had the perfect looks of a demon.

* * *

**Hakudoshi's POV:**

Hakudoshi was returning from a night at the bar with some of his older guy friends (he didn't drink, he hated the smell and taste of sake), when he heard a girl scream from a few streets over.

"Who are you?!" The nameless girl shrieked, and Hakudoshi froze. It sounded like_ her_, sure a bit older, but definetly_ her. _He needed to check this out. He leaped to the top of a 10-story apartment building, and listened for the girl and her obvious persuer. A moment after he started to concentrate, he heard the girl's heavy breathing and constant wimpers; her running footsteps echoed through the multiple allies. He moved from building to building, until he came to a spot where he could see the girl. Unfortunately, her back was facing him, and Hakudoshi couldn't get a proper view of her face. But the girl's body structure was definetly like _hers. _Of course, he didn't remember her chest ever being_ that _big... Hakudoshi shook his head, what _was_ he thinking about? This girl could be on the road to getting raped, and he was thinking about her boob size! Hakudoshi vaulted over the rooftops after the girl. _'Damn, she runs fast... Then again, so did **she**.'_ Hakudoshi thought. Then he saw something that stopped him dead cold.

A man had been chasing after the girl, possibly Hakudoshi's own age; this he knew. But, looking at the man once more, Hakudoshi saw something that made a cold chill creep up his spine.

The man had grown spiderlegs. Where two human legs had once been, 8 hairy, grotesque spider legs now were. And one world came to Hakudoshi's head.

_Naraku._

* * *

**There you are peoples, the first chapters of many.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My New Heart Was Broken, Until You Returned**

**Okay, new chapter... I think I'm only gonna write a few chapters, then end it.**

* * *

"HAKUDOSHI!" Cherushii screamed in terror, and the name brought a sudden but slight warmth to her body. That name, it comforted her for some reason... But she continued to run, no, stumble, through the dark allies of Tokyo. And then... SMACK. Cherushii hit a dark brick wall, and toppled to the ground, practically unconscious. 

All three figures in the dark ally froze.

(_Cherushii's thoughts_; **Naraku's thoughts;** Hakudoshi's thoughts)

_'Hakudoshi?' _

**'Hakudoshi?!'**

'Hakudoshi?'

'_Who is that? How do I know that name? Why does it sound so familiar?'_

**'Hakudoshi? There's no way that fool could have confronted the girl before me!'**

'But... How on in the Seven Hells could she know me? Unless... This _is_ the Cherushii I once knew... Reincarnated, perhaps? And older...'

* * *

Cherushii's eyes widened as the man, Naraku, closed in on her, his spider legs slowly stalking her like prey. His piercing ruby eyes felt like they were looking into her soul, and _not_ in the good way. She had to admit it; she was terrified, absolutely, completely, terrified beyond all reason and comprehension. A shudder shook her entire body as Naraku moved closer, laughing meniacally. Suddenly, he crouched. She stiffened, her heart practically stopping at the sight of this gigantic man/spider preparing to pounce on her. 

And then... He made a mad dash towards her.

Cherushii couldn't stop herself. She screamed. EXTREMELY loudly. Her shriek stopped short as a dark figure leapt from the shadows, heading straight for the evil Naraku. Cherushii couldn't help herself.

"No!" She cried, not wanting this person to risk their health for hers. She stumbled to her feet, grabbing the shoulder of the passing body. She felt the rippling muscles of their should move, as they jerked themselves away.

"Let go!" Said the person. The voice was deep, and rich. The voice of a mans, and seemed slightly familiar. _'The last thing I need is ANOTHER man!'_ Cherushii thought, gasping and removing her hand from the strangers shoulder. The man met Naraku half step, and punched him square in the chest. Naraku gasped in pain and went flying out of the ally.

"Wait! You could get hurt!" Cherushii yelled at the newcomer. Despite his impressive strength, she stilled worried.

"Shut up!" The man said. He whipped around, grabbed Cherushii by the waist and vaulted onto the roof top.

"Wait! What the hell? How are you-?!" Cherushii shrieked. They leapt to another building roof top.

"Don't ask." He said. He looked down at her, smirking when Cherushii gasped in awe. The man had perfect features. A square jaw, beautiful blue-ish-purple eyes, and short, slightly spiked, pale hair. He was dressed in a black formal shirt, with the collar unbuttoned, and dark jeans. They leapt over another building top.

"Where are we going?!" Cherushii asked, shivering as she realized the arm he had around her waist was slowly moving downwards. She pulled it upwards apprehensively.

"To a safe place. Don't worry." He said, looking down at her terrified features. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Dark, ebony hair, electric blue eyes. Her skin was no longer as fair as he remembered, but golden brown, obviously well tanned. He felt his mouth fall open but couldn't reclose it. Damn it! It was impossible to concentrate with her in his arms. He already felt himself becoming aroused, as she accidently moved his arm closer to her breast. Finally, after what seemed like eons, they came to the apartment window. There was no way he would let her return to her apartment, what with Naraku knowing where she lived and all. He opened it from the outside, and slipped in. Hakudoshi shifted Cherushii into a more comfortable posistion for her and himself. He moved his and her body so that his arms supported her head and legs. He walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to find his brother still up. It had to have been about 10:30 pm, and there was school tomorrow.

"Where have you-? Who is that?!" Akago asked, looking at the girl in Hakudoshi's arms. Cherushii blushed and tried to get down, but Hakudoshi quickly showed he was not willing to let her go.

"You can't recognize her? You have an awful memory." Hakudoshi said, smirking and turning away from Akago's stupefied face. He carried her into his room and sat her down on his bed. He then closed the door and moved over to his closet. He grabbed a t-shirt and boxers and threw them at Cherushii. She was so stunned, she didn't even attempt to catch them. They smacked her the face. To say the least, that woke her from her stuper.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" Cherushii screamed, needing answers. Hakudoshi looked stunned.

"Um, you needed PJs... I didn't mean for them to hit your face..." He said, wincing away from her frightening features. And yet, she still looked hott. Her face contorted in rage.

"NOT THE GODDAMN PJS! I MEAN THAT SPIDER THING THAT ATTACKED ME! AND YOU, MR. I-CAN-JUMP-A-BAJILLION-FEET-IN-THE-AIR!!!!!" Cherushii screamed, terrified, and yet, fascinated. Meanwhile, Hakudoshi tried desperately to keep a straight face.

"A _bajillion_? Is that even a number?" He said, chuckling a bit. Cherushii sighed with surpressed anger.

"That's not the point and you know it. Now answer my questions." Cherushii said, regaining some control of her emotions.

"Well, I think you already know the answer to them, you just can't really remember." Hakudoshi smirked at her daized complexion.

"Will you at least tell me your name...?" She asked hesitantly. Although she should have been freaking out, she felt surprisingly comfortable with this guy. Where had she seen him before?

"Only if you promise not to freak out and to go right to bed afterwards. I can tell you're exhausted." He exclaimed. Surprised by the terms, Cherushii nodded.

"Okay."

"My name is Hakudoshi." Multiple things happened all at once. Hakudoshi's concealing spell broke, revealing his pale purple eyes and demonistic features to her. Cherushii gasped, as all of her forgotten memories came flooding back. _'Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into now??' _Cherushii thought, before passing out.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My New Heart Was Broken, Until You Returned**

**YAY! New chapter!  
**

* * *

Cherushii awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. _'Where am I, again?'_ She wondered, looking around at the white satin curtains. She realized she was in a white canopy bed, with cream colored sheets. _'Am I dreaming?'_ She asked, uncovering that there was an unfamiliar but extremely attractive man asleep next to her. His hair was short and a strange shade of purple. As she rose into a sitting position, his upper body was uncovered, revealing a very well toned body. _'Did I get drunk last night? Why can't I remember anything...? OH MY GOD! DID I SLEEP WITH THIS MAN?!' _She wondered, looking down at herself. She sighed thankfully at the sight of herself being fully clothed. She jumped as the man sleeping next to her slowly arose from his slumber. He yawned and stretched, and then suddenly seemed to remember she was there in the bed with him. He opened his eyes, showing Cherushii his gorgeous lilac colored irises. 

"Morning Cherushii." He said gleefully. And then everything came flooding back to her.

* * *

"I said I was sorry, can't we just drop it?!" Hakudoshi asked, in a slightly raised voice. He ignored the stares from the nearby shoppers in the Farmer's Market. Cherushii rolled her eyes and kept walking. 

"No! You took advantage of me as I slept!" Cherushii said in a hushed but irritated voice. Hakudoshi blushed noticably.

"Wha-what? You act as if... As if I _touched_ you or something! All I did was fall asleep in the same bed as you!" He yelled, blushing even more furiously as before, and realizing he was getting more stares than before in the semi-quiet Farmer's Market.

"Quiet down, stupid! And how am _I_ supposed to know if you did or not?!" She said, ducking her head as if attempting to avoid the glares of awe coming from the neighboring stalls. Hakudoshi's face turned almost the same shade of purple as his eyes.

"OH COME ON! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, _KNOW_ I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT!!" Hakudoshi yelled, angrily looking into Cherushii's stubborn and unforgiving eyes. Cherushii avoided his glare, paid the poor startled man who owned the cart, and walked away from Hakudoshi, trying to neglect the feeling that she had gone too far. Hakudoshi followed after her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the nearest ally. Cherushii gasped as he pushed her against the wall and stared deep into her eyes. She tried to look away, but to no avail.

"I barely know you... How am I supposed to-" She started, but Hakudoshi cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.He finally pulled away, his emotions clear.

"Now try to tell me that didn't feel right." He said, staring at her as if he could look through her body and into her soul.

"I-uh... You just- Holy crap, that was-" She said, his kiss had left her completely breathless. She started to feel a little light headed, and his face became a blur. Then she realized she wasn't breathing... And everything went black...

* * *

"What-where am I?" Cherushii asked, feeling cool leather on her skin. Her vision cleared, revealing a small booth, with tons of equipment right in front of a window looking into an even smaller room. There was only a stool, a microphone, and an electric guitar in the corner. 

"You, my love, are in my own private studio." Hakudoshi whispered in her ear, startling Cherushii to the point of almost fainting again. Hakudoshi realized this, and quickly pulled away.

"You must be like, rich, or something." Cherushii said, regaining her composure. She sat up, noticing she was on a red leather couch.

"Let's see, I have a penthouse, a Locust (a car that they only made about 60 of), and a private yacht. Yup, I'm rich." Hakudoshi smirked, paying very close attention to see that look of awe. He was sorely disappointed.

"It was a rhetorical question." She said, giving him a dirty look. He chuckled, _that_ was the Cherushii he knew.

"Never-the-less, I have a recording session today, and if I had brought you back to the apartment, I would have been late, so..." Hakudoshi shrugged his shoulders, and watched Cherushii for any hints of her scowl letting up.

"I didn't know you could sing." Cherushii said, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"You don't know alot of things. For example, you don't know that I am the mysterious singer Toshi Yagamito." Hakudoshi smirked, he had finally gotten that look of awe from her. Cherushii gaped open mouthed as Hakudoshi tucked his short purple hair into a short blonde wig. He chanted a few incantations, changing his eye color from lilac to blue and hiding his demonic fangs.

"Oh... Wow... You look so... Different..." Cherushii stuttered, attempting to close her open mouth.

"Now, tell me, who's better looking?" Hakudoshi asked, chuckling at Cherushii. The poor girl probably didn't know which way was up.

"Huh??" She asked, completely confused.

"Who's cuter? Toshi, or Hakudoshi?" He asked, waiting for her answer. He was surprised to find himself wishing she'd say Hakudoshi, despite the fact that he was a demon...

"Well- I don't know... I think-"

"TOSHI! GET YOUR ASS IN THAT SOUND BOOTH!!!!" A woman suddenly burst through the door. Cherushii sighed in relief, she hated being put on the spot like that...

"Holy crap Rin, calm down!" Hakudoshi said, rolling his eyes.

"I WILL AS SOON AS YOU GET IN THERE!!" Rin shrieked, unaware of the third person cowering on the couch.

"I'm going, I'm going... Jeezums, watch Cherushii for me, will ya?" Hakudoshi's arrogant line caused Cherushii to awake from her stupor.

"I'm not your pet! Nobody needs to watch me!" Cherushii yelled at him, but he was already in the booth, making 'I can't hear you' motions.

"Oh, hello. I'm Rin Taisho, Toshi's manager. And who might you be?" Rin said, her expression suddenly free of her previous rage and anxiety. Cherushii akwardly took Rin's outstretched hand, and shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Cherushii Uzumaki." Cherushii said, still hesitant.

"Oh ho ho ho! So you finally got a girlfriend, Toshi? And here I thought you'd stay a virgin forever!" Rin giggled, an impish look in her eyes. Hakudoshi and Cherushii both blushed.

"No, no, see-" Cherushii started.

"Never mind all that. Ready, Toshi?" Rin asked, smirking at the look of defeat on Hakudoshi's face.

"Yea, okay." Hakudoshi said. The little red light on top of the door turned on and Rin qued him.

_My beloved monster and me._

_We go everywhere together._

_Wearing a rain coat that has four sleeves,_

_Gets us through all kinds of weather._

_She will always be the only thing,_

_That comes between me and that awful sting,_

_That comes from living in a world that so damn mean..._

_My beloved monster is tough,_

_If she wants she will destroy you._

_But if you lay her down for a kiss,_

_Her little heart it could explode._

Cherushii blushed cherry red as she realized who exactly Hakudoshi was singing about. Hakudoshi broke his concentration to wink at her.

_She will always be the only thing,_

_That comes between me and the awful sting,_

_That comes from living in a world that's so damn..._

_Mean..._

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la laa..._

Cherushii listened to his sweet voice, and felt at peace, knowing Hakudoshi would always be there to protect her...

* * *

**Okie-dokie, that's the end of chapter 3! Please stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't written in awhile, and I'm sorry!! Just been having a huuuge writer's block. But I can't keep you guys in suspense too long, can I?! That'd be cruel!**

* * *

**Hakudoshi's POV: **

_"Oh! Hakudoshi! My breasts are__ so wet! Would you please dry them off for me with your big, strong hands?" A blushing Cherushii clothed in nothing but a very small and tight bikini asked him sweetly, a look of adoration on her face. Hakudoshi felt the blood rush to his cheeks, as well as other places._

_"Uh... Sure, I guess..." He said apprehensively. He moved towards her with a hand towel, but it was swapped out of his hands._

_"Not with that silly thing! It'd be __so uncomfortable! Just use your hands to wipe the water off!" Cherushii giggled at Hakudoshi's surprised face. She took his hand and put it on her gleaming chest and used it to rub herself in circular motions. "Like this, see?" _

_Hakudoshi nodded dumbly._

_"Maybe it'd be easier if my top was off?" She said, giving him a wink. Hakudoshi gulped as she reached to unfasten the back of her bikini. _

Hakudoshi opened his eyes only to be met by the gleaming and altogether too bright sun. He wiped the drool from his cheek and groaned. What time was it? He looked hesitantly at the clock. 10:30 am. Not awfully early. That had been the best dream yet. Not that he had had a chance to have a lot of them. He'd only re-met Cherushii two days ago.

He dragged himself out of bed and moved towards the kitchen. Glaring at his calendar he thought of the days events. Let's see... Today was Wednesday. That meant... Nothing! Yes! A full day of Cherushii and nothing else! Let's see, first he'd take her out to brunch, then too the beach for the afternoon. That evening they'd walk the pier and eventually grab some lobster for dinner. And for dessert, the carnival! Yes! What a day it would be!

He walked over to the Ramen cabinet and pulled out a package of the chicken flavored kind. Attached to it was a note.

_Brother,_

_It seems our guest decided to make breakfast this morning. Mainly for me I suppose, because although we both tried it was virtually impossible to wake you up. She's very charming. Her cooking was superb, although I couldn't enjoy the usual silence of the morning. She talks more than you do. Notice I left the dishes for you. I expect them to be done by the time I get home considering today is one of your days off from the life of Toshi. Enjoy! _

_Akago_

Hakudoshi sighed and looked to the sink. Yup, full! Akago could be so cruel! He popped the Ramen into a bowl, filled it with water, and into the microwave it went! Breaking his chopsticks apart, he smiled hungrily at the microwave, counting the seconds. Ramen! Impatiently he paced the floor, but time was passing much too slowly for his taste. He decided he'd check on Cherushii. She must be tired from waking up so early. He ran down the hall to the guest room. As quietly as possible, he opened the door and peeked inside. The room was bright, the curtains were open wide and welcoming the world outside. Books were scattered along the side of the bed and all over the floor. It was amazing how messy she had made it in one day. He looked to the bed, and his stomach jumped. She wasn't there! The bed was empty! He groaned. Naraku! He must have taken her after Akago had left!

He ran to the door, checking to see if it was locked. It wasn't.

Hakudoshi was in a panic. If Cherushii had been taken by Naraku again... He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He ran back to her room, hoping he was wrong, that she was still there! He tore it apart, but still there was no Cherushii. He flew to his room and got dressed. He had to find her before Naraku had a chance to absorb her! Throwing on a random pair of shoes, pants, and a shirt, he grabbed his Toshi wig, murmured the spell to hide his demonic features and moved down the hall, out the door, and into the elevator as fast as his legs would carry him.He jabbed the Lobby button as fast as demonly possible without breaking it and tried to wait patiently as the door closed and he started to move downwards at a snails pace. He tapped his foot and kept himself from punching through the elevator and into the concrete wall behind it. _It would have been faster to just jump out of the window, dammit! _He thought, his expression becoming darker. The suspense was killing him. And, after what seemed like ages, the elevator doors slid slowly open, revealing a lobby packed with people. _Dammit! It'll be hard to get her scent!_ His scowl deepened. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, while at the same time reading the minds of the doorman and lobby guests. He couldn't exactly get her scent yet, but there was a trace, and the doorman had the image of Cherushii in his mind. She had been through here, and luckily not with Naraku.

"Hey, isn't that Toshi Yagamito?" Hakudoshi's highly sensitive demonic ears picked up his fake name from a group of school girls on the other side of the room.

"I didn't know he lived in this building! O-M-G! Girls, autograph time!" Shrieked an annoying looking red head. She raced over to him, followed by her friends. He turned to them, face contorted with rage and anxiety.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, glaring daggers. They screeched and took off, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Hakudoshi smirked evilly and ran towards the door, trying desperately to keep his pace human.

"There's no way that could be Toshi! I heard he's one of the nicest people on earth!" He heard just as he rushed out the door. _Maybe the Toshi you know..._

* * *

Short Chappy, I know! But I'm busyyyy!! 


End file.
